


Love You Always

by Marveljunkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Play, Rimming, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Sam loves Dean.S10ish





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here I was, with a whole chapter typed up for my WIP, when suddenly my phone refuses to connect to the internet! (and my phone is where the chapter is). I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging, so I managed some soft fluffy wincest porn.

Sam loves Dean. He loves the way his brother sings along to his ridiculous loud music. He loves the way Dean takes care of his car. He loves how much Dean clearly cares for the people around him. Most of all though, he loves that Dean is his.

Right now, he and Dean are curled together in bed, face to face and only in their boxers for for the night. Sam's nose is almost brushing Dean's as he studies his brothers face.

He loves his brothers brilliant green eyes. Dean has his eyes closed right now, but that's okay. Sam loves his eyelashes too. He silently admires the way they rest on his cheeks, curly and beautiful. My Dean, he thinks. My beautiful Dean.

"Quit starin." Dean grumbles sleepily and halfheartedly. "M trying to sleep here, Sammy."

"Sorry." Sam murmurs, jostled out of his reverie. He nuzzles Dean's nose with his own. "Love you."

"I know." Dean whispers. He tilts his head to catch Sam's lips in a quick kiss before they both fall asleep.

~~~~~

It's research day at the library. Sam's hunched over books at a table while Dean goes back and forth through the rows, bringing him books that look helpful.

"Hey, Sam." Dean passes him one. "The first page of this one looks good."

"Okay." Sam agrees distractedly. He picks it up a while later and opens to the first page. He starts reading, but then a penciled note written in Dean's handwriting catches his eye. Go out with me tonight?, the note says. Sam looks up and sees Dean hovering nearby, a nervous look on his face.

"Dean..." Sam sighs, trying not to be upset. "We aren't teenage girls. You don't write in library books!"

Dean honest to god blushes, making his freckles stand out. (Sam loves those too). "Sorry." He bites his lip.

Those beautiful full lips.

Sam relents as he sees Dean shrink a little. He's up and out of his chair before Dean can shut down, kissing the full lips gently. "It's okay. Sorry I got upset."

"No, you're right." Dean looks down. "It was stupid. I should have just asked you." He moves to pull away from Sam.

Sam doesn't let him though, stopping him with a gentle hand on his hip. "It's okay. Let's go out tonight."

Dean looks back up and his eyes light up. "Okay, Sammy."

Sam grins and kisses him one more time.

~~~~~

But unfortunately, there still is research to be done before they can go out.

Back at the motel, Dean tries to convince Sam to cut it short, teasing him and distracting him every chance he gets.

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose. "Dean..."

"What?" Dean asks innocently, from where he's shirtless and stretching his upper body.

Sam gives him bitchface #55. Dean knows how much he loves Dean's muscles, and how much they distract him. "If you don't quit that, it'll be even longer before I finish."

Dean smirks. "Why don't I help you then?" He saunters over and presses himself up against Sam's back, peering over his shoulder.

Sam's eyes flutter closed as Dean's hot breath washes over his ear and neck. The soft kisses Dean starts up are almost enough to change his mind, but he moves forward and gently pushes Dean away.

"De, I gotta finish. I'll be done in a bit, kay?"

Dean pouts and flops back on the bed. "But Sammy..." He whines.

"No buts." Sam says firmly. "Let me finish and then we'll go have a good time."

~~~~

About forty five minutes later, Sam finishes up. Dean's still pouting on the bed, pretending to be asleep.

Sam rolls his eyes. Even though he loves Dean, he can be a handful sometimes. He goes over to the bed and pokes Dean. "Cmon, De. I'm done."

Dean ignores him.

Sam raises his eyebrows. "So you don't wanna go out and get smashed, and then come back here and let me fuck you?"

After a moment or two, Dean turns around. "Fine. Let's go. But I'm still mad at you!"

Sam fights down a chuckle. "Have it your way. I'm sure I can make it up to you."

Dean flips Sam off.

~~~~~

Sam licks his lips as Dean comes out of the bathroom in tight black t-shirt and his favorite jeans. He looks good enough to eat.

Sam almost wants to call off their 'date' and just ravish Dean now, but Dean wanted to go out. So they're going out.

They go to a random bar and find a little corner for themselves. Dean gets them a bottle of Jack, and they drink together. Nobody gets too drunk, they stop at pleasantly tipsy. 

Eventually, the subtle giggling and teasing turns into sloppy making out. Sam moans softly into Dean's mouth. Dean's still awesome kisser, Sam thinks hazily. "Still up for a good fucking?" He mutters against Dean's lips.

"Fuck, yeah." Dean sighs. "Want it."

Sam gives an answering groan and support each other out of the bar. Sam keeps his arm around Dean as they walk back to the motel, slipping his hand into Dean's back pocket. Goddamn, but he loves Dean's ass.

Dean bites his lip when Sam squeezes gently and leans a little heavier on him.

Back at the motel, Sam presses Dean against the inside of the closed door and kisses him deeply. Dean responds eagerly, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and threading one hand in his hair as he returns the kiss.

Sam thinks about turning Dean around and sinking to his knees behind him, and rimming him til he can just slide his dick in and fuck Dean right here, but decides not tonight. Dean deserves a bed.

So he reluctantly pulls away from Dean and guides him towards the bed. Dean goes willingly, pulling his shirt off as they go. Sam gets rid of his own and then pushes Dean back on the bed, crawling over him to kiss his jaw.

Dean moans softly and his hands grip Sam's shoulders. His eyelashes flutter as Sam bites and another moan escapes. Sam loves that too. The way Dean moans and comes apart for him is intoxicating.

He kisses down Dean's neck to his chest, pausing to lick a nipple. Dean makes a cut off groan and Sam does it again, this time closing his mouth over the nipple and sucking. Dean arches under him. When Sam adds teeth, his nails dig into Sam's shoulders.

After some time, Sam pulls away. But not before Dean's a mewling mess. He gives his aching dick a rub through his jeans before taking his hand away and kissing down Dean's torso. He opens Dean's pants and kisses the head of his dick, and then pulls his pants and boxers off the rest of the way.

Dean bites his lip as Sam pushes his knees to his chest, almost bending him in half, and dives down to lick his hole. Dean groans and tosses his head back as Sam licks and sucks, loosening his hole with his tongue.

Sam pulls back a few minutes later and reaches for the lube, slicking his fingers and sinking one into Dean. The groan Dean lets out makes him moan in return. Dean reaches up and tangles a hand in his hair, pulling him down for a hot kiss.

One finger soon turns to three, and before long Sam is lubing up his dick and pressing in on one smooth thrust. Dean gasps softly and clutches at Sam.

Sam leans down and kisses his neck as he waits for Dean to give him the go ahead. A couple minutes later, Dean's legs wrap around his waist and squeeze once. Sam recognizes the signal and pushes up on his elbows as he starts thrusting in and out of Dean.

When Sam gets the angle just right, Dean lets out a little choked cry. He smirks to himself and tries to keep his hips right there, intent on getting Dean to make the noise again. He succeeds, and Dean moans loudly, his hips jerking up.

Sam wiggles a hand between them and wraps it around Dean's leaking dick. It only takes a few strokes before Dean stiffens and comes with a shout.

Sam groans, Dean's orgasm making his hole tighten around his dick. He manages a few more thrusts himself before he lets go with a deep moan. He collapses on top of Dean, but makes sure not to crush him.

Dean lets him lay there for several minutes before, "Move, sasquatch. You gotta clean us up."

Sam grumbles but heaves himself up. He eases his soft dick out and wipes up the come dripping from Dean's hole. He can't help leaning down to lick some up, even though Dean shudders and pushes him away.

Sam gets off the bed and grabs a washcloth, cleaning himself up and then wiping off Dean's chest. He flings the dirty cloth somewhere and crawls back into bed. Despite Dean's halfhearted protests, Sam becomes the big spoon.

Dean dozes off rather quickly, sleepy in the way an orgasm makes him. Sam lays awake though, enjoying the warm weight of Dean in his arms. 

"I love you." Sam whispers. Dean manages a sleepy hum and squeezes Sam's hand.

Sam loves Dean. Dean may be stubborn and ridiculous some times, but Sam loves him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it okay?? This is kinda my first attempt at writing sex by myself.


End file.
